1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printing apparatus capable of effectively removing bubbles introduced into ink, which is supplied to nozzles of the apparatus, to thereby eliminate clogging attributable to solidification of the ink in the nozzles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, in an ink jet printer, bubbles introduced into or formed in ink have to be removed in order to insure ejection of uniform ink drops and, thereby, high image quality. Such a demand has heretofore been implemented by a bubble trap which is located in an ink supply path and constructed to allow trapped bubbles to be discharged from time to time by a venting device or the like. The problem with this type of implementation is that since the bubble trap when filled with bubbles causes them to be communicated to a head, it is necessary to constantly sense the varying amount of bubbles in the bubble trap and, therefore, to use special sensor means therefor.